The Maidens Wish!
by HeyVista
Summary: Marinette, a maiden desperate to be more than friends with Prince Adrien, while she meeting a fairy who can grant her a wish, but for a price; mean while Prince Adrien's feelings for a special someone changes, he also meets a fairy who can grant him a wish, for a price; What will they wish for? What will the price be?
1. The story

**Hi guys I just watched Cinderella today and got inspired to write a fantasy. I hope you like it and I'm sorry for any spelling errors. Enjoy!**

 _Ding-Ding_

His highnesses lunch bell rang. Prince Adrien the friendliest person I know, has ordered the chefs to make his mothers special Lasagnia. Marinette had a small crush on the prince because of his generosity and kindness to the palace's staff. Most girls in Miraculous like him for his lthey, which is partly why I like him, but one day I was running late for my laundry shift...

 _Oh no! I'm gonna be late again! I already had my second chance, if I'm late now I'll be kicked out and I'll never see Prince Adrien again! I saw the nearest clock 5:29, I had one minute, it took four minutes to get to the laundry room from here! I ran even faster than I already have which should have been impossible. As I was making my last curve until I got to the laundry room I slammed into someone. They made a loud groan, which I guessed was because they were hurt, I tried to look at their face but he was twisted in a way that I couldn't see, so when I saw that he was dressed as royalty, I quickly got up and started explaining my case,_

 _"I'm so sorry your highness, I was in a rush and I wasn't able to see where I was headed to or what was in front of me, so I accidentally bumped into you, and I completely understand if I should be kicked out of the Maidens job, I also_ understand _whatever punishment I receive. Again I am so sorry, it will never happen again!" I said so quickly that it was hard to understand what I said. Before I could apologize again he started craning up._

 _"Oh my gosh, you should have seen your face, you were so terrified!" he said with joy. All I could do was stand there like an idiot not sure of what just happened._

"You _are not to be punished or fired because you just made my day Ms..." he trailed off when he saw my confused face, then said,i_

 _"What beautiful lady like you, oh I must know your name" he said princely._

 _"Umm... Marinette Dupen Cheng your... Your highness" I stuttered out,_

 _"And where would you be heading for Ms. Cheng?" he asked._

 _"To the laundry room which I was supposed to be at, 5 minutes ago!" I said quickly "I'm so sorry your highness but I must leave for the laundry room if I want to keep my job" I said while moving backwards to continue on my way, but I was stopped by Prince Adriens hand,_

 _"Please allow me walk you to the laundry and for goodness sake call me Adrien!" he just said that, not only am I not allowed to call him His Highness or Prince Adrien, but he wants to walk me to my destination all I could tell him was,_

 _"Ok"._

 _As soon as I walked into the room, I was attacked by Alya's questions of why I was with Adrien, before I could answer Adrien said,_

 _"I bumped into this young lady and decided to walk her here, and also to let all of her trainers know if she is ever more than 30 min late for a shift then, and only then can you go after her, but never fire her from this job, understood?" he said fiercely, I was so shocked I didn't hear everyone say that they understand. Before he left I called out to him,_

 _"Thank you, for your kindness... Adrien" I said playfully. He smirked at hearing his name, his real name,_

 _"Anytime, Princess" he said before heading off._

From that moment Adrien and I became good friends. Soon Alya and Adriens other friend, Nino, joined our group of friends.

It was October 26, Five days before the Halloween Masquerade Ball, which Alya, Nino, and I are invited to.

I wanted to make my own costume for the ball, so I asked permission from my trainers to be excused from work for the next two days to work on my dress for the ball.

My sketch for my dress was finally perfect, all I needed was the material for it so I made my way to the tailers workshop to get done cloth. I knocked on the door and heard a muffled "Come in" from , the tailor. As soon as she saw me she grew excited and asked me what I would be needing today.

"May I please have some cloth for my dress for the ball?" I asked politely,

"Oh my dear girl, what colors do you have in mind?" she said thrilled to hear I was making my dress.

"I umm... Was thinking maybe red, black, and some silver. Oh and a little piece of leather?" I looked up only to find she had already left to get my colors.

"Here you go. Red, black, silver, and leather" she shoved them in my hand and shooed me off to get to work. I was ready to make the perfect dress!


	2. Meet the fairies!

**Thank you so much for** **your support. I wasn't planning on writing today but someone on the review inspired me to write! Enjoy!**

As I made my way to my room, something sparkled before me. I thought it was a trick that involved magic, but this was no trick everywhere I went it would follow me. When she reached her room she yelled,

"THAT'S IT, THIS IS NOT FUNNY!". She dropped her stuff on the ground and lunged at the light. As soon as she touched it something emerged from it. Tiny hands and feet stuck out, until it talked,

"Hello Marinette, I am your fairy godmother, Tikki, I will grant your every wish, but for a price" she said calmly as if it does that a lot.

"How...How do you know my name?" I asked cautiously.

"I was assigned to you by the Great Guardian!" she said enthusiastically.

"The Great who?" I asked cautiously getting closer to Tikki,

"The Great Guardian, he is the most powerful mortal! He is also the wisest, so he chose you as a Fairy Keeper. You will need these earrings to summon me, all you have to do is think of me and only me then I will come" she said then saying a weird mythical spell and with that two beautiful shiny black pearl earrings framed with tiny sparkling diamonds. I gasped,

"They're gorgeous!" I exclaimed "I simply can't take these they're far to precious".

"Oh but you must take them, it is your fate!" I didn't understand by that my fate depended on it but I decided that if I argue with her I would only be more confused, so instead I took the earrings and put them on.

When I put them on pure glory fluttered through me, it was a wonderful feeling.

"Oh one last thing" she said "You can not take them off unless you were allowed to or forced to!" she said seriously.

"Ok, that might be hard but I will try my best" I smiled and began on my dress.

The main color of my dress was red. It was a poofy dress, on the skirt part of the dress was a mix of black, red, and leather. I cut the silver and made it into a bow for my waist. The top part of my ball gown dress was a simple red with tiny dots of black framed with leather.

My mask was a style of a Italian mask. It was glittering with black, red, and silver. A feather streamed up on one side of my face.

After I finished and was putting it in my closet to keep it from harm. There was a soft knock on my door after I put my stuff away,

"Come in" I said as loudly as possible while not hurting the persons feelings.

"Hi Princess" said the famous Prince Adrien.

"Hello your majesty, how may I serve you this very fine day?" I replied knowing very well it annoyed him.

"Oh please don't, anyway I was wondering where you were cause you weren't at your post so I got worried, are you ok?" he said looking like a hurt puppy.

"Aww you were looking for me? How sweet! Yes however I am fine I was making my dress for the ball which is in 3 days if you forgot" I said knowingly.

"Really? You made your dress? Can I see?" he started stating question after question.

"All will be answered at the ball" I said evilly.

"Why?" he whined as usual.

"Cause its masquerade, your going to have to find me!" I stated.

That got his attention, he then said,

"If we do not find each other at the ball, meet me at the water fountain at midnight" he said,

"I will try to get there but know if I don't get there I was not able to, ok?".

"Ok" and with that he left.

'Adrien's POV before going to find Marinette'

He was walking to his room when a light sparkling shade of green flashed in the air. He wanted to scream and yell at the guards magic came in it castle, but he couldn't his mouth stopped working and he couldn't talk. After a few moments a dark figure with cat like features emerged from the light, then it said,

"Cheese... Where is my Cheese?" It said whining when he spoke.

"Wha... What are you? Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want?" he asked as soon as he could speak.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. Did The Great Guardian give me away again? Ugh I hate this job!" then he looked at me "I'm guessing you want an explanation" I nodded slowly "Of course you do, well I'm Plagg your fairy, I will grant you every wish for a price blah blah blah you have to wear this ring to call for me. Try not to. Wear the ring at all times. Now enough is answered so I'm gonna leave. Call for me when needed" and just as he had appeared he left.

"Whoa!" he said in shock.


End file.
